


【hozi/豪雨】中头奖

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO x 孕夫ooc
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	【hozi/豪雨】中头奖

**Author's Note:**

> “我羞于说，第一次与你对视时，那双眼睛有初夏阳光与香气氤氲的咖啡糅合而成的颜色，这种话，但我想是事实。”

01

终于把儿子哄睡了之后，权顺荣把新买的小衣服从衣柜里偷偷拿出来，是一件老虎花纹的小袍子，不说还以为是跟李知勋身上那件是配套的。

趁孩子睡着轻手轻脚好换衣服，不然醒着肯定要闹腾起来，心满意足地看着睡着的宝宝乖巧地躺在小床里，套着大一圈的老虎袍子，两只软塌塌的耳朵翘在头顶，权顺荣忍不住又掏出手机悄咪咪拍了两张，就退出了婴儿房。

三步并作两步小跑进卧室，李知勋已经窝在床上迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了，还是撑着眼皮子刷着微博，两只脚踹在软绵绵的白色棉被里烘得暖呼呼的，听到动静就抬眼，就看见权顺荣蹦跳着跑到自己面前举着手机。

“你快看，我给咱们儿子买的新衣服，多可爱多合适啊…”

李知勋本来有的睡意都被这个人咋咋呼呼地吵没了，只好耐着性子看着权顺荣给孩子拍的照片，这才反应过来自己身上也套着那件权顺荣的老虎绒袍子，主要是沾着自己老公的信息素味道，还宽大又舒服，每次洗完澡不自主就会套上，然后整个人窝在里面安心得不行。

看着权顺荣把照片迅速设置成手机主屏幕，原本是和李知勋的照片来着，床上的小人莫名其妙闹起情绪来，抱着手就是不回话。

权顺荣就算再迟钝，也能看出小猫的小脾气上来了，连忙丢下手机爬上床，盘起腿把人圈在怀里，像个糯米团子一样搂在怀里，又拿起手机塞进他手里。

“老婆不生气了，你看你看，”说着又摁亮了屏幕，上面赫然是李知勋笑开了怀的照片，“打开手机第一个看到的是老婆，然后才是我们儿子呀…”

说着又搂得紧了些，试图把爱意都实体化，全部倾倒在暖暖的怀抱里，稍微垂下头试图蹭着李知勋的颈侧，却只能靠着厚厚的老虎帽子。

“…权顺荣，照片也发我一份。”

其实也没生气，两只手扒在权顺荣的小臂上，头顶往上让袍子的绒毛蹭着他的下巴，惹得权顺荣伸手把李知勋的帽子扒拉下来，侧过头就在白软的脸颊上亲了一口，嫌不够又在粉嫩的嘴唇上啵了几口。

“能娶你真好。”

02

自从生了孩子之后，李知勋本来就嗜睡的性子更是变本加厉，一天没睡够十二个小时，脑袋就会变得昏昏沉沉，幸好家里也有装修了工作室，醒着的几个小时有心情了就去写几个调子。

还在调理身体的时期，每次醒来大概都是被权顺荣摇醒，哄着喂补品，肉眼可见地圆润了一圈，长出来的肉估计都是权顺荣那里匀下来的。

权顺荣自从有了儿子之后，怎么说也要经纪人把工作推掉一大把，每天就知道顾着孩子老婆，乐呵着给儿子做辅食，跟孩子玩着玩着就忘了时间，一看闹钟已经两点，这才静下来把孩子哄睡了。

走到客厅打算歇一会，刚从柜子里拿出来咖啡原豆要磨粉，抬眼就望见远处落地窗旁的小摇椅上坐着的小猫，半眯着眼睛，阳光透过窗纱洒落在他的半边脸上，漂亮的黑发闪着光泽。

做出来咖啡液倒进冰水里，晃晃玻璃杯让冰块互相碰撞叮当作响，把杯壁上滴下来的水珠擦去，看着上面清新的黄芯小雏菊，叹了口气又笑起来走到李知勋旁边，把杯子靠近他软软的脸颊，让渗出来的冷气洒在李知勋的脸上。

“干嘛…？”估计是刚刚打了个小盹，虽然是小睡，被权顺荣的冰美式冻醒了还是会莫名其妙地不爽，坐起身子要去拿他的咖啡喝，却又够不到。

“老婆，我的咖啡忘记加糖了，你笑一笑好不好？”权顺荣笑吟吟地在小摇椅前面的地毯上坐下，又抬头看着还伸着手要拿他的咖啡的李知勋。

“你做的不是冰美式吗，我才不呢。”

嘴硬说着不要，唇角还是不由自主地勾起来，把比午后三时更耀眼的微笑露出来，在权顺荣看呆的瞬间趁机把玻璃杯拿过来，心满意足地嘬了几口，舒舒服服地又盘腿窝在垫子里。

“…那是我的咖啡。”权顺荣嘟嘟嘴，把手架在摇椅的边上，被李知勋用蘸了冰水的手指尖戳了戳脸颊，两个人又对视着笑了起来。

“宝贝，我今天中了张彩票，虽然就二十块钱，明天早上陪我去兑个奖呗。”权顺荣伸手拉住李知勋的右手，大拇指在他的无名指戴戒指的地方摩挲着。

“嗯？好啊。”李知勋顺口就答应了，任由权顺荣拉着自己的手，更高的体温从手指传上来，另一只手捧着已经被融化的冰块冲淡的咖啡。

“就…就民政局隔壁那家彩票站，”权顺荣说着又咽了咽口水，“不如…顺便把结婚证办了呗，老婆？”

李知勋没说话，弯下身子把杯子放在地上，双手捧住权顺荣的脸颊，自己也把脸凑过去和他四目相对，嘟着嘴让唇瓣轻轻碰到权顺荣的嘴唇，小声地说好的时候，眼睛已经笑成一条缝。

“权顺荣…老公，要啵啵。”


End file.
